Just Another Tragic Love Story
by Tigress Tears
Summary: A series of short Maxton one-shots to help us get through this awful hiatus.
1. Chapter 1- Barrier

_Alright, so i'll start off by saying that this is just a collection of short one-shots. I'll try and update as frequently as possible, all depending on the feedback. I've wanted to write for these two for a while now, because from the very beginning I definitely saw their obvious chemistry, and I knew I wasn't the only one. I am a beginner when it comes to writing, and English is not my first language, so I can not promise my grammar will be 100% correct. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I love to read your reviews.(:_

_Layout idea inspired by Wondersquint(:_

* * *

**Just Another Tragic Love Story**

_a series of Maxton one-shots by Tigress Tears_

* * *

**Barrier**

* * *

This was the last thing she needed right now. All she wanted to do after Carroll's arrest was to be able to relax without having to constantly look behind her to see if some psycho was going to stab her or something.

But that just doesn't work when you're a Hardy, does it?

It was the morning after Joe Carroll's arrest, and it's gotten to the point where she couldn't even sleep without having nightmares of Mark and whatever his revenge might be towards her for shooting his brother. In her defense, he had said some pretty nasty things to her before.

Max's nightmares were getting out of hand. It's 4 AM and she hasn't even gotten a wink of sleep yet. There was the phone, right there, on her desk. She could easily just dial one number and feel better instantly. It hasn't even been a full day and she already missed him. She couldn't call him at 4 AM… or could she? The last thing she should be doing is reaching towards the phone yet here she is, doing it right now. God damn it.

* * *

Mike almost never kept his phone underneath his pillow, so when he was awoken by the vibration of his phone, he nearly fell off the bed. He groaned in annoyance. Who could possibly be calling him at 4 in the goddamn morning? Mike reached underneath his pillow and grabbed his cell phone, the bright light abusing his eyes. When he got used to the light a few seconds later, he could barely make out the caller ID that read: MAX HARDY.

For some reason, his annoyance instantly cooled off when he saw her name, and quickly answered it. "Hello?" He asked, trying to best to make it sound like he hadn't just woken up. Suddenly growing worried. "Max?"

"I'm here." The young detective responded. She sounded like she didn't get any sleep at all. Did she?

"Hey, are you okay?" Mike asked, softly with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine- well- sort of. Not really, can you come over?" She asked suddenly. Her words slurred together, making it hard to understand what she was saying but he was able to connect the pieces.

"Yeah, sure of course." He responded, automatically getting up and grabbing his jacket which was hung over a chair. It was pouring rain outside, he could hear it against his windows. As quick as he possibly could, he went over to Max's apartment.

* * *

When Max heard a knock at her door, she quickly sprang up from where she was sitting and answered the door.

Max was greeted by a soaking wet Mike, who shook his head like a dog, getting water all over her. Max just laughed when he apologized.

* * *

"Nightmares? That's new, coming from 'the tough detective.'" Mike said, mimicking her voice.

"Hey I don't sound like that!" Max responded, laughing. How does he do that? How does he make her feel ten times better by staying at her apartment for not even a full five minutes?

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? Er, I could-"Max began rambling, desperate to make him feel welcome in her apartment.

"Woah, calm down, no I don't need anything, I'm fine." Mike said, with a laugh, motioning for her to sit back down, which she did. "What's really bothering you?" He asked, softly, wrapping one arm around her.

Max shrugged, avoiding his gaze. All she could think about at that moment was how every second played out in the mansion. "I killed someone, Mike." She said, suddenly. "I'm supposed to save lives, not take them." She whispered. "How does killing Luke make me any better than Lily, or Mark, or- or Joe Carroll?"

"Wait a minute." Mike stopped her. "You're nothing like Lily, Mark, or Joe. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now. I wouldn't be sitting here with you." He paused silently and added, "and I wouldn't have kissed you." He looked over at Max, and at that point wondered what they were. Was she his girlfriend? Were they even official? Did she even feel the same way about him as he did her? He just wanted to ask her all these questions, but he decided to keep his mouth shut for a little longer.

Max, who had been staring at their joined hands, looked up to meet his eyes, and at that point, he was positive she felt the same way. An awkward silence took its place, and before anything else could happen- anything she was positive she'll regret later on, she got up and finally said, "Well thank you for coming. I think I'll be able to sleep now." She lied.

Mike could tell she was lying, and simply shook his head. "Wait a minute, not so fast." He said, grabbing Max's shoulder, who had already turned around. They locked eyes for what was probably the hundredth time today, and just stared at each other.

"Mark's still out there." She finally said. "He knows you killed Lily, and I killed his brother. He's going to want revenge Mike, for destroying his family, and I just don't know if I'm ready for that kind of pressure. I'm tired of constantly looking over my shoulder all the time, I just want to go back to the way things used to be before… All of this!" Max took a deep breath. She had basically just let out all her feelings in about 10 seconds. Now all she could do was wait for Mike's response.

However, Mike had nothing to say. So instead, he wrapped his arms around her, and sat back on the couch. The next thing he knew, they were lying down.

She felt so safe with him, as if he was some sort of barrier. She felt so protected, as if nothing- or no one could hurt her whenever she was with him, and here they were, lying on the couch, Max's head buried in his chest.

There was nowhere else he'd rather be.

* * *

_Well, that was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading, because I definitely enjoyed writing it._


	2. Chapter 2- Promise

**_Announcement: I do have a tumblr! I just created it so it'll obviously need some touching up. Haha_**

**_ .com_**

_Hey! t's Tigress again, don't worry, I will still continue to write Maxton for you guys. Not only do I enjoy writing them, but reading all your wonderful reviews, you obviously enjoy reading them, so here's a piece for you guys. It isn't nearly as fluffy as the last one, and contains more angst and drama, but nonetheless, I really needed an explanation as to why Mike/Max have been away from each other for 2(or was it 4?) months, so here's my take on what happened._

_I also wanted to write a bit about Jenny Hardy, because I never really felt she got enough attention, and I haven't seen any fics out there with her, so here we go._

_Notice: I am taking prompts, however I don't write smut. Not only am I awful at it, but it's not particularly something I enjoy writing, so you'll have to go somewhere else for that._

* * *

**Just Another Tragic Love Story**

a series of Maxton one-shots by Tigress Tears

* * *

**Promise**

* * *

It was just another Friday night in New York. The TV was on, and Max, Ryan, and Jenny Hardy were watching one of Max and Jenny's favorite shows, NCIS Los Angeles. Ryan wasn't very fond of crime shows. They're so unrealistically stupid to him, with ridiculous plots and storylines, but he knew better than to argue with woman.

Jenny had come to visit New York. Mainly because she missed her family, Max and Ryan, but also because she had some friends here. Jenny knew it was approximately 2 months after Joe Carroll's arrest, and although Ryan didn't seem too shaken up, Max was afraid to stay on her own, she'd been staying at her uncle's ever since the day. Especially since Mark Gray was still out there, and Mike had gone back to Virginia, (you'll see why) she had nobody. That's where Jenny came in. She still laughed at the memory of her niece begging her to stay with her at her apartment.

Jenny and Max invited Ryan over for dinner, which by the way, was simply leftovers. The Hardy women were never really considered 'chefs.' Like at all. That's probably why she hooked up with that pastry boy. It was nice to have proper food for once.

Ryan was comfortably leaning back on the couch, Max's head on her aunt's shoulder. Max was on the verge of falling asleep until Ryan sleepily said, "Tomorrow morning I'm going to pick Mike up from the airport. Either of you coming?"

"WHAT!?" Max sputtered suddenly fully alert.

"Oh that nice boy who saved us from Maggie? I'll come." Jenny said, with a smile, before looking over to Max in confusion.

Ryan also stared at his niece weirdly. "I thought you two made up? You seemed pretty good friends last time I saw you together."

Friends. Ha. Sure. That's what you think, Ryan. Max knew very well that they were much more than friends.

Max took a deep breath. "Yeah, uh, about that, I actually have to do something tomorrow, you two can go without me."

Ryan shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV. However, Jenny wasn't buying it. "Do you want to talk about something?" She asked, softly.

_Yes. _"No, I'm good." Max replied. _Lie. _"I'm just really busy tomorrow, that's all." _Lie. _

Jenny knew for a fact she wasn't fine, but she knew how stubborn her niece can be. She also knew what a bad liar she is. Whenever she lies, she always plays with her hair in some sort of way. She was doing it right now.

Mike's coming back. _I am so screwed. _Max thought, miserably.

* * *

It's not that Max didn't love him anymore. Quite the contrary, actually. However apparently he didn't feel the same way. So when he left her for "personal reasons" it tore her into pieces. She couldn't think, sleep, or even eat. Mike Weston constantly occupied her thoughts and it was driving her insane.

She still didn't understand. _He _kissed _her._ Something wasn't right, and Max just couldn't connect the dots. So when he showed up at her door, she didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. She just stood there. Frozen.

"Can I come in?" Mike asked, quietly. Anxiously waiting for her reply. Instead of answering his question, Max slowly stepped aside, allowing him to come in. What did he want? To laugh in her face?

Max was the first to speak. "What are you doing here? _You _left _me._ I was in love with you and you just threw me aside, like a piece of garbage. No explanation, nothing. You didn't even care. You told me you didn't even love me."

"I can explain everything." Mike told her, desperately. "Please, just hear me out."

Max shook her head. "Can you please leave?"

"No, I can't. I came all the way here to New York just to talk to you and I'm not going back until you know the truth." He said, edging closer to her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _Thank you Jesus thank you thank you thank you. _Max thought, as she rushed over to the door.

Mike hung his head in misery. Why won't she listen to him? Did he hurt her that badly that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him? Mike looked up when he heard a familiar voice. "Jenny?"

"Oh hi. Sorry am I interrupting something?" Jenny asked, winking at Max, who just rolled her eyes. _"He's cute, Max, have you talked to him?" _Jenny had said to Max earlier that day.

"Nope. Not at all. Come on inside. In fact, you can-" Max was cut off by Mike who replied, "Yeah, you kind of are… Do you think you can come back later?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with Max who muttered something under her breath, letting herself fall onto the couch.

"Of course. I'll see you kids later." Jenny said, cheerfully, before closing the door.

Mike joined Max on the couch. Now was the time to tell her everything. The real reason why he left her. "I left you because I love you!" He heard himself say, suddenly, before wanting to kick himself for saying it.

Max look up at him. "What?" She asked, quietly.

Mike took a deep breath and started over, slower and calmer this time. "You killed Luke… and I killed Lily. We basically destroyed this guy's family. He's already out for our blood. Being together will only make you a bigger target to destroy us. Mark enjoys killing people mentally rather than physically, and what better way to do that then killing the one woman he loves?"

Max was speechless after everything she just heard. Mike was trying to protect her.

"I… I lied to you because if I told you I didn't love you, you'd get over me quicker, and think of me as some huge jerk. That way you wouldn't miss me as much as I missed you." Mike explained.

"But that's not what happened!" Max exclaimed. "I never got over you. I always thought about you. You completely broke me, and I just don't understand why you thought it would be a good idea to put me through that."

"That's why I came back. I realized how stupid I was. I realized I need you in my life to function properly. I realized I'm still in love with you and even time can't fix that." Mike said, desperately. He moved closer to her, forcing her to look at him. She wanted to see it in his eyes that he truly was sorry. That he really did miss her and he would do anything to gain her love and respect back.

_I realized I'm still in love with you and even time can't fix that. _The words repeated over and over again in her head, and finally she saw it. She understood why he did what he did and she knew how sorry he was. All she could do now was close the gap in between them and kiss him like her life depended on it. Mike reacted immediately, arms wrapping around her waist, as he felt her arms around his neck.

When Max finally broke the kiss, she rested her forehead against his. As much as she would like to continue it, she just wanted to stare at that face she'd missed so much while he was gone.

"Promise you'll never leave me again?" Max asked.

Mike kissed the side of her head.

"Promise."

* * *

_Even if I don't think that Mike leaving was for any reason as similar to that, we can dream right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to let me know what you think and maybe even how I can improve! (:_

_**TT**_


End file.
